Awarded
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Before everything he would have been thrilled at this news. Before everything he would have been telling anyone willing to listen of all of his success. Things were different now, he had her to thank. Rated M for a reason.
1. Pleasuring

**HAPPY [LATE, VERY, VERY, LATE] VALENTINES DAY, JES! And HAPPY St. PATTY'S DAY AS WELL! You're awesome and I hope that you enjoy this very much.**

**Info: This is going to be a three part story. I have this part written, and I am nearly done with part 2 but that won't be posted for a little bit because my computer is going AWOL so I won't have internet for a long time. [9 days approximately] I hope you can last that long for the next update on any of my stories. I am not giving much background on this story because I want it to be a bit of a mystery up until the end. If you guess it though, congratulations, you are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Camel's are far better pack mules than llamas, and the writer's of NCIS are far better are creating scenarios than I am.**

**AWARDED – Part 1:**

Before everything he would have been thrilled at this news. Before everything he would have been telling anyone willing to listen of all of his success. He did earn it after all, and before everything he would have made sure that everyone within shouting distance knew that. But that was then, and this was now. Things were different, because everything had changed.

--

His lips trailed searing paths down her neck, ghosting lines of fire across her skin as he kissed her. His hands mapped out her most intimate curves, tracing her body and memorizing every inch that she offered up to him. The fact that she was here with him, writhing beneath him, wanting him, meant more than she would ever know. More than he could tell her.

Her gasps filled the room, hitched upon moans and cries of pleasure as her body begged for more of his delicious brand of torture. "I should … ah … be pleasuring you … oh, Tony." Her words were broken fragmented pieces, shattered by heavy breaths and beatific moans.

He carefully watched her face, delighted in the way her cheeks flushed, and her eyelids fluttered. The heat of her want upon his fingers was nearly too much to handle, and when her muscles clenched with pleasure he found his hips grinding into the mattress in response. He panted into the air, his stomach tightening in that familiar way that told him of his desires but he held off, because he had plans for this night. "You are pleasuring me," he responded, breath heavy and eyes hazy as he took in the pictures she presented, mussed hair, bruised lips, twitching hips, and heated eyes. He placed a kiss to her collarbone, and suckled the skin there as though it were a treat, and to him it was.

"Hmn … but it is your special day," she tried to argue but the way her hips shifted towards his fingers he knew she didn't have much will to fight him off. Her legs bunched when his fingers slowed their pace and he knew she was getting ready to flip him and take the reins.

He just couldn't have that, and with a deft flick of his wrist, and a gentle curl of his fingers he managed to turn her into a puddle of jelly once more. He delighted in the noise that she made at his actions, and he found his body sinking against her in response.

"Now Ziva," he hummed, taking her tightened nipple in between his lips for a haughty suckle before releasing it in spite of her protests. "I plan to have my naughty way with you. Are you really trying to object to that?" He kissed his way between the valley of her breasts, over her chest, and up her neck so he could stare directly into her lust-glazed eyes. He loved to see them that way, darkened embers that were nearly black with want; he craved it much like he craved her.

Her pupils had dilated to thin slivers, and her dark hair gleamed magnificently in the light. She looked very much like the wild seductress that he knew she was, and his cock hardened painfully at the sight. He wanted her, badly, but still he held back.

"Oh … God, no," she gasped again, spreading her thighs just a bit wider and arching her back in order to better accommodate his plunging fingers.

The way her silken walls hugged and contracted around his lithe digits sent torrents of pleasure up and down his spine. He grinned with male satisfaction as her eyes fell closed, and her hips jutted up to meet the rhythm of his hand. "Do you realize what you do to me, Ziva?" He questioned, his eyes locked onto the way her hips shot out to meet his fingers, as though she was afraid that they would leave the depths of her pussy. His words were heated sin, and his breath fanned across her skin, sending a scorching path straight to the pit of her stomach which ignited as soon as it settled.

"Please, unh, Tony," she whimpered, her eyes opening momentarily in order to lock with his emerald stare. They fell shut seconds later, as he scissor-ed his fingers within her honeyed cavern in order to produce the maximum results.

He absolutely loved it when she begged. His swollen cock ached with the need to be touched, stroked, loved: but he held off, wanting her to fly higher than he ever had before. He wanted her to always remember this day, but not for the reasons that she thought.

"Every little noise," he purred against her neck, his voice gravelly from his unfulfilled lust burning within his veins, "every move, every breath, and every glance makes me want you that much more." His lips puckered then, tasting the tangy sweat that hung off of her skin. "You make me feel alive in a way that I hadn't known was possible." It was true, before her he had just been going through the motions, taking pleasure, giving pleasure but never really experiencing that pleasure. Now he knew the difference.

She couldn't stifle her moans any longer, and her hitched breath was music to is ears, yet still he wanted, no he _needed _more.

"You are the only woman who has made me ache this way," he was downright panting now. Sweat clung to his forehead as he greedily drank her in. The force of his erection combined with the sight of her coming apart was nearly too much for him to handle, and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to hold on for much longer. "No one has ever made me crave them as I do you."

He could see it now in the way her eyes had brightened and her hips quickened, he could feel it in the tightness of her body and the staccato way her breaths fell. She was close, and the idea of her sweet release had him groaning like a savage. His fingers picked up speed, his thumb flicked over her swollen clit, and his tongue lavished her breasts with healthy swipes.

"Show me how I make you feel," he didn't even have to wait a second after the words were out of his mouth before she was coming apart with an earth bending orgasm. Her cries rang across the room and his heart pounded in his chest from his effort to control himself. _She may just be the death of me_, he thought idly_, but what a way to go._

He didn't have any time to relish in her sated state before she was roughly pulling his fingers out of her body, and moving away from him.

"What?" he was horror-struck, and confused but one glance from her lit his fire anew.

"My turn," she whispered, and her words were a kiss upon the still air. They left his body in distress, as it yearned for her touch.

Her lips pressed ever-so sweetly against his promised salvation, and he would willingly take whatever it was that she had to offer.

--

Before this he would have been thrilled by the news that was given to him. Before her he would have been telling anyone who cared to listen of his success. Before she bestowed him with her kisses and her love he would have been telling everyone, but all of that was before she showed him what it really meant to have a lover, a partner, a friend. Before her this day would have turned out differently, and he couldn't help but to thank her for the changes she brought.

**END - PART ONE.**

**These pieces can probably stand on their own, if you don't want a resolution to them that is. So you can't be too mad at me for going on this momentary hiatus that I have no control over.**

**Something about this piece feels different to me, I don't know whether it is good or bad yet, but hopefully by the end of this ficlet I will know. Thank you for sticking with me!**

**And Jes, it should be done soon. Hopefully. We both know how lazy I tend to get. :]**

**Be sure to check out my profile and vote on the poll that is currently being held!**


	2. Gifting

**It's Ziva turn, and Tony is going to just have to lay back and enjoy it!**

**I hope that you enjoy this JES! (Because it still is your GIFT!FIC)**

**AWARDED – PART 2**

Everything about this day is for him. This is what he had been waiting for, for years. This is what she had silently been wishing for, she was his own personal cheerleader, but if he ever called her that then he would get a serious dose of Ninja-chick-beat-down.

He didn't brag once, in fact he didn't even tell a soul. She had had to resort to a few of her Mossad tricks in order to find out the information for herself. He had changed so much in all the time that she knew him, and she couldn't help but to feel ridiculously proud of all of his accomplishments.

--

The things he had made her feel, the fire that he had lit inside of her, was the single most exhilarating experience of her life. She wanted to return those feelings; every touch, every stroke, every lick, and every word. She wanted him to feel everything that she had felt, and so much more.

"You know how to touch me," she complimented, her grin downright feral as she straddled his thighs, and took his aching cock into her velvety palm.

He couldn't help but to appreciate the soft skin of her hand. He wondered how she could keep her body so soft, with all the karate she took part in he would think she would have more calluses, he is glad that she doesn't.

"Zee-" her name was cut off by a moan before it could fully cross his lips, and she loved that she could do that to him.

Her hand felt like magic upon his flesh that was the only way that he was able to describe it. She knew exactly when to tighten, flick, and speed up her strokes, and he enjoyed every pleasurable second of it.

"Oh God," he hummed indecently as she tightened her grasp and rubbed along the head of his erection at the same time.

"How does it feel?" Her words were like spun silk dragging across his skin, and his abs clenched in response to the feelings she was currently evoking within him.

"So good," he replied, his voice nothing more than a whisper. He gasped out loud when her lips touched his neck, sending an electric current of fire straight to his loins. Her skin felt unbelievable smooth as she sat upon his body, and he wanted nothing more than to touch her. But it seemed that the grip she held on him, and the things she could do with her hands, short-circuited his brain so much that he wouldn't be surprised if his eyes were crossed right at that moment.

"Every time I look at you now, knowing of the things you can do, of the way you make me feel, I feel desire spreading through my veins. I _want_ you, Tony. I want you all the time," she breathed into the shell of his ear, and he cried out as something was sparked deep inside of him. "I cannot look at you without imaging the feel of your lips against mine, your fingers caressing me, your cock inside of me…" She trailed off sweetly, and she was a sin, she had to be.

He was losing it, and fast. His body was tightening, his head was rolling. And the things she was doing to him with her hands, her lips and her words, were nothing short of amazing, and he knew that they would forever be imprinted into his mind. "Please .." he was so close now, dangling precariously from that edge of euphoria, and he wanted nothing more than to let go.

"Do you know how wet I get just thinking about you, Tony?" She paused then, her hand slowing drastically in order to prolong his release. He didn't answer right away, so she slowed her strokes to a mere minuscule crawl that couldn't even be counted as strokes, just torture. She then bit down on the flesh of his shoulder to gain his attention once more. "Do you?" she whispered once more, placing a chaste, unfulfilling kiss upon his lips.

He nearly sobbed in frustration, the teasing weight of her hand upon his cock sent his mind soaring, and not matter how many times he jutted his hips in order to get her to continue her hand remained stationary. "Tell me!" he gasped out, and when she squeezed his erection in retaliation he thought he could have died.

"Soaking," she finally purred, shifting her hips so he could feel her dripping core against his skin. Her heat scorched him, but he found himself arching both towards her hand and her heated core. She felt too good, and he wanted to touch all of her.

"Fuck!" He cried out in reckless abandon. His eyes were squeezed shut so tightly that she was sure there were tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes. "Oh please!" he was so close, so ready for his release that his grip on her hips was positively bruising, but she didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Her attention was completely focused on him, and the heat of her gaze caused his stomach to clench deliciously.

"…Ziva…" he whimpered, his face was flushed and his skin was prickling with a heat like he had never felt before.

"You are so hard in my hand Tony," her tongue flicked out to moisten her suddenly dry mouth as she gazed wondrously at her hand vigorously stroking his engorged erection. When her eyes snapped to his he nearly sobbed out with rapture, because the look she gave him, the one that promised him pleasure beyond his wildest dreams, nearly burned him to a crisp.

"Zee-vahhh." He wasn't sure that he would ever be able to say anything other than her name aver again. She was all he could think about, all that he cared to know.

Her hands were doing things to him that he never had felt before. She gripped him with such surety, stroked him with gentle reverence, that it caused the intense coiling in his abdomen to become so tight that he just know he was about to be an absolute goner.

"_Fuck_, yes, Ziva!" She sealed her lips to his, taking in his every breath, moan, and gasp.

His body was tightening, and he welcomed it, he wanted it nearly as much as he wanted her. But before his body could achieve it's much sought after release she stopped.

His eyes snapped open in that instant to see her smirking face, and as hot as he thought it was he couldn't stop the desperation from bubbling inside of him. "No! You can't leave me hanging like this," he was pleading with her; he was a step away from getting on his knees and downright begging. She wouldn't do this to him, would she? She said it was his night, right?

"It is your day, Tony," she murmured softly, and he would have pondered her ability to read minds if she wasn't crawling up his body on all fours. That was a sufficient way to lose blood flow to the head, and fast. "You deserve something so much better than that."

Her lips captured his with a heated promise. He would always remember this day for this moment, wrapped up in Ziva and feeling things he would have once hidden from.

--

It was his day, and he deserved to be recognized for his accomplishments. He deserved to be worshipped for how far he had come, and for the man that he had become. He deserved so much, and she would willingly give him whatever she had to offer him, because it was his day and she was going to be his best surprise.

~*~

**How are those guesses coming along? Do you know what Tony's accomplishment is? Any ideas? I think it is quite obvious, but I don't know if it is for sure or not because yeah. I just don't.**

**For those of you who have read "Because She Invades Dreams" (and if you haven't I would suggest you get on that!) I plan on writing a sequel to that. It will be called "Because He Invades Dreams". Its coming a long … slowly, seriously I sat staring at the paper for an hour after writing only a page and a half. I also have a bit of "Fit" written, and a few one-shots that just need to be typed up. I'll be getting more work out soon. I just am falling behind on life. [And yes, I know, I also need to work on the third installment of this!] **

**Reviews would be awesome! Why you ask? Because well, I have been feeling down lately, and they do tend to leave me in brighter spirits. (Oh yeah, and I also like to hear feedback on what you think of my stuff, so that is a plus too. XP)**

**You all are great, and I hope to gift you again soon.**

**(JES~! I HOPE YOUR GIFT IS FINISHED SOON BECAUSE WELL … I thought that this installment thing would be a good idea, but it just feeds into my slacker tendencies. )**

**PLUS I am sorry for the mistakes … I tend to get really lazy in my editing stages … and I should probably get myself a BETA but … yeah, I just haven't. Maybe one day I will fix up my editing a bit more than just "Eh, its fine" and then posting it within the following minutes. [Also maybe one day my Author's notes will be shorter than the actual story! That would be something]**


End file.
